Bittersweet
by dayDREAMers44
Summary: After living the majority of her young life abroad, Rukia eventually returns home to Japan and starts her junior year of High School.  The first day is uneventful as she collides path with Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the school's most popular guy.  AU/OOC.


_**Bittersweet**_.

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**(Rukia)**_

The last memory I recalled of my sister I was wearing black. In fact, everyone was wearing black against the harsh sunlight on a mid-afternoon day. It blinded my eyes just to look at the sky.

I was too preoccupied, because at that moment I didn't care about my sister's death. I didn't even know her that well to care.

But I had to be there because I was family—and family members had obligations.

I didn't like to wear black. It was too bleak, too sad for my taste. It interrupted a perfectly fine day, the gentle breeze coating my cheeks, and the fluorescent colors of the leaves and cherry blossoms.

This memory stays in the back of my mind and, on instance like this, quickly replays from beneath my eyes. I focus on the fleeting scenery from behind the tinted windows and sigh.

Byakuya stares at me from the corners of his eyes, sharp. "Are you troubled?"

"No." He twitches his hand before forming it into a fist. I can tell he felt uncomfortable from behind the stoic expression he held so perfectly.

Byakuya doesn't pester, which is one of the reasons I like being around him. He's quiet but attentive. We get along a majority of the time.

My body hunches forward as the limousine halts. If I had it my way I would never start my first day drawing attention by getting off something so ostentatious as a limousine. The last thing I want is to have eyes on me—see, I _hate_ attention.

Byakuya gives me a nod as I exit the warm interior of the car, I wave goodbye. No words exchanged.

I start walking as soon as I hear the tires squeal, and faster as soon as the sound of the engine becomes fainter. There was no turning back now. My first day of junior year was officially starting. Should I feel more nervous?

I don't know. Besides, all I can concentrate on was the cool breeze against my legs. I find it pretty ridiculous to wear a uniform to begin with, but to wear a skirt in the middle of fall…don't get me started. I hug my coat closer, trying to shield myself from the wind.

I was able to maneuver my way around the school fairly easily. Byakuya informed me exactly where to go prior to me physically coming here. He knew all too well that I didn't like that sense not knowing, because he's exactly the same way.

The first bell already rang by the time I made it into homeroom, which was fine by me because I needed to introduce myself in front of the class regardless. Better to have that over with before I sit down. I wonder to myself again: should I be more nervous?

Well my heart is beating faster than usual, my hands won't unclench, and I can't stop looking at the ground. Okay, so I'm a little nervous. It's just as I said before…I don't like feeling that sense of uncertainty.

And behind this wooden door separates me from various people I know nothing about. I take a deep breath and open the door slowly, I hear every single creaking sound until my eyes finally focuses on a man with long white hair.

He bestows a kind smile. His eyes are smiling as well behind the frameless glasses. "Oh, good timing Ms. Kuchiki. Class we have a new student."

I walk in front of the room and bow, as customary, before stating my name. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

The class stares back, their expression pretty indifferent as a whole. Besides, if I was in their shoes I would've reacted in the same manner. Students listen because they have to, learn new things year after year because they're told to—life works in the same predictable way, then you die.

So when it comes down to it I never really understand the concept of acceptance. Especially at this age, students aim to possess power by drawing peers whose under that umbrella-term called _popular_. Everyone has a clique, a circle of people they feel most easily acknowledge in.

This is what I dislike about being in a new school.

Not that I care but, as I said before, I'd rather not be bothered.

"Does anybody have a question for our student?"

Oh great. I thought I would be able to sit immediately down as soon as I finished introducing myself. I could only hope that nobody raises their hand.

"You're pretty tan, uhm so, where did you live before moving here?" A girl with chestnut hair and an overly meek voice asked.

Well, I guess hoping isn't enough.

I feel my heart beating faster, I hear it drumming behind my ear—I already know I'm not going to like this girl. She presents herself to be too innocent like a lost kitten. The very thought made me sneer on the inside.

I blink twice before answering, "New York."

"No way! You're from America?" The male voice surprised me at first. My eyes followed the voice to a red-haired boy. His face was full of tattoos, it's gaudy too say the least. "But your dialect sounds perfect."

Were tattoos even tolerated in this school? _Strange_…

"Well, I was originally born in Japan. But shortly after I attended grade school, my brother had important business in America. I decided to come along with him." I didn't like opening myself to people I knew nothing about.

Besides I was never an open book full pages, after pages, of words that people my age effortlessly understood. I intended on keeping it that way.

"Alright class, that's enough questions for the time being." I remembered Byakuya mentioning he had relations with my homeroom teacher. Something along the lines of them attending the same college together.

He also stated his name, but what was it?

_Ukitake?_ Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Well Rukia why don't you sit…behind Renji." Ukitake points to the same boy who asked the previous question.

Instantaneously I feel disappointment rush inside my body. Of course it would be my luck to sit behind a talkative person. I would've rather sat near someone quiet because I usually nap or daydream during these boring lectures.

I quickly sit on my seat, take out a notebook, and write notes that consist of half-assed scribbles that were supposed to be bunnies wearing costumes. Oh man, for my next favor I should persuade Byakuya to let me attend night school for the artistically challenged.

It took me off guard when Ukitake called my name, "What's the answer?"

I stare lazily, my eyes are half close I'm sure as draw attention away from my scribbles. "x2+x-8."

The next thing I knew the class grows even quieter, some students were looking back at me with baffled faces. Had I said the answer too fast?

Were they really expecting me to _think_ about the answer when this lesson is undoubtedly way, way too simple?

Ukitake coughs and regains composure, "Yes. Correct. However next time please come I front of the class and show your work. Now we'll focus on…"

The remainder of the class was a blur and afterwards all I remember hearing was the lunch bell. I was glad that my name wasn't called a second time. I grab my bag and head for the cafeteria.

**. . .**

I pop pods in my ear and listen to music as I walk outside with my bagged lunch on hand. I figure listening to music will deter me from the stares as I pass by the student bodies. I just need a distraction until I find the perfect place to sit.

One aspect I was glad that this school approves of was the student's capability to sit outside during lunch hours. I definitely see a bench calling my name, perfectly situated under a cherry blossom tree—even better!

I don't know if it was the sudden surge of excitement that made me completely overlook this guy walking towards me. Although it's safe to assume he wasn't paying attention either because we both collide. The next thing I know someone from behind grabs me and wraps their arms around my shoulders. I hold my breath until my balance is stable.

My knees feel prickly and numb all at once. I gulp hard as I realize the warm chest of the boy who caught me radiating on my back. My neck feels stiff as well, I can use that as an excuse because I didn't want to turn around. I'm ninety-nine percent sure I'm blushing right now. Certainly not because it was a boy, but instead because this usually doesn't happen to me.

I mean I'm no bimbo klutz. In fact I very well coordinated—I've been playing sports since the tender age seven years old, damn it!

Eventually I turn around and bow apologetically. My vision focuses on the white collar of his uniform and end there. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it. Just watch where you're going."

_Huh?_ Whatever happened to accepting someone's apology?

"Excuse me?"

"What, are you deaf too?" This comment diverts my eyes to look higher until my sight focuses on nothing but the bastard's face.

I hold my breath for a second, surely this wasn't what I expect at all. The boy is a head taller than me. His face is slender with prominent features. His eyes are a light shade of brown—almost hazel-like—and his hair…is _orange_? I force myself not to snicker at the unusual color.

I couldn't compel myself to ask if he'd lost some sort of bet. It wasn't normal for people to walk around in public with some obnoxiously loud hair color. He notices me staring and immediately his eyebrows furrow like an animated cartoon.

I regain myself and constrain the laughter that tickles the back of my mouth. "I'm not." I try to sound serious, "You can at least accept my apology. It wasn't my fault, someone got in my way. So stop acting like a dick."

Oops, I didn't mean to use such language. I did just recently promise Byakuya I'd behave—damn it.

"Oh alright, if I was such a dick then I should've just let your clumsy ass fall on the ground." His eyebrows furrows even more and his eyes, they're shining brilliantly underneath the calm afternoon sunlight.

I gulp hard. I didn't expect for him to retaliate so quickly and look good while doing it. _Fuck, Rukia, get a hold of yourself_. You have no time to ogle some guy you know nothing about! My heart clenches stiffly inside my chest.

Ugh.

The boy sighs and looks at me indifferently. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm arguing with a nobody like you. Take my advice, just because you're the new girl doesn't give you a free pass to act like a bitch." He curls his fingers against my cheek and stares devilishly with his hazel eyes. "Because the guys who run this school aren't as nice as I am." His face inches closer to mine. I can feel the warmth of his breath. "Half of them will let you fall and laugh as you hit your face flat on the ground."

Then he was gone.

Momentarily I feel the breeze pass as he walks the opposite direction, and smell the light scent of his cologne. My legs remain rooted to the ground and eventually my hands uncurl as I take shallow breaths to recompose myself.

My mind still fails to understand what just happened. I mean, everything transpired so quickly…I didn't even manage to catch the boy's name.

Now, I'm definitely curious—just _who_ is he?

I shake my head and drag my stiff muscles to walk towards the bench as I originally planned. This is certainly not how I wanted to start my first day…

* * *

A/N: Ok. So after some contemplation I finally decided I'd go ahead and write a Bleach fic. Though it's obvious that the characters are OOC, I still hope it came out alright. Well, tell me what you guys think. Should I continue with the story? Yeah or nope?


End file.
